I Said I'm Sorry
by LimeTreeArbour
Summary: This takes place a day after the S2 finale. Harvey is still pissed at Mike. Harvey/Mike. Warning: Slash


**A/N:** I'm still a bit new to this. Please be nice. Also, this is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters and all rights belong to the writers of Suits on USA Network.

**Warnings:** Slash, Same-sex pairing

**Summary:** This takes place a day after the S2 finale. Harvey is still pissed at Mike.

Just after 10pm there is a knock on the door, Mike gets up from his couch to answer it and his eyes widen. "Harvey"

Harvey is standing in the hallway with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Are you gonna let me in or what?" he asks.

Mike is suddenly feeling nervous. "Um...yeah," he finally replies and takes a step back to let the other man in. "Harvey, before you say anything, I just want to let you know how s-"

"After everything I've done for you," Harvey pushes past Mike, shoving him in the shoulder in the process ",you go behind my back and...I had to shake that limey's hand and my chance of becoming a named partner is truly fucked," Harvey slurs and turns around to face Mike inside the apartment.

It's first now that Mike smells the alcohol on Harvey's breath as he comes dangerously close to the older man. Harvey grabs his shoulders and pushes him against the open door until it closes behind Mike with a loud thud.

"I bet you and your girlfriend had a good laugh about that," Harvey says and Mike frowns. "Oh that's right, Donna overheard you and Rachel in the file room yesterday," Harvey continues with a sick smile on his face. Mike closes his eyes. _Oh god._

"Harvey, I'm sorry. Rachel cornered me in the file room. She kept pushing and pushing about Harvard, why I didn't want to help her and then...and then I told her. I told her that I never went to Harvard."

"What did you just say?"

Mike frowns again. "I told her that I'm a fraud, that I never went to Harvard," he repeats dumbly.

Harvey's eyes widen and he eases his grip on Mike a little. "You told her our secret?" he asks. "Was that before or after you screwed her against the shelves?"

Mike's heart drops into his gut."I'm...such an idiot," he says and Harvey removes his hand from him completely. "When you said Donna overheard-" Harvey slaps him across the face. Hard. It has the desired effect to shut Mike up. He looks up at Harvey horrified.

"What?" Harvey looks at him with raised eyebrows, "I thought you got off on that."

Donna. She couldn't possibly have overheard Rachel slapping him. Twice.

Harvey tilts his head to the side, daring him to deny it. Renewed anger courses through Harvey's body, he grabs Mike by the shoulders and slams him against the door again. "God, I should have fired you when I had the chance," Harvey says between gritted teeth, "you betray me, screw with my career and then happily fuck the paralegal a minute later. That must have been a good day for you."

"Harvey, it wasn't like th-"

"Shut up!" Harvey grabs one of his shoulders, spins him around and slams him head first against the door. Mike groans in pain and ends up with his left cheek pressed against the cold door. He can feel one of Harvey's strong arms pressing hard against his back, pinning him to the door.

When Harvey steps even closer behind him, Mike feels something hard pressing up against his left ass cheek. _Oh god_, he thinks again. _This is not happening._

Harvey is breathing heavily into his ear. "What should I do with you, huh?" he whispers but then unexpectedly takes a step back, giving Mike room to stand on his own again. He doesn't know how long they stand like this before he dares a glance over his shoulder. Harvey's flushed face and dilated pupils are only inches away from his own. In that moment Harvey snakes a hand around Mike's body and cups his crotch firmly. Mike gasps "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop right now," Harvey says and his gaze flickers between Mike's eyes and his mouth.

Against his better judgment Mike gives his consent with a silent nod. He's not sure what he's letting himself in for.

The nod is all Harvey needs. He moves forward and captures Mike's mouth in a punishing kiss. It's all teeth and tongue at first and then they slow down, Harvey is licking his way into Mike's mouth. Mike looses himself in the sensation, they're kissing until they break apart panting.

"Harvey, I'm so sorr-"

"No more talking," he says and spins Mike around, away from the door and slams him against the nearest wall. Mike is lucky to not get his head impaled on one of the coat hooks behind him.

He is unable hold in a whimper as he feels Harvey nip on his neck with his mouth and a hand strokes up and down over his pants, the pressure of his fly against his dick almost painful. "Harvey. Oh, God. Please."

"Please what? What is it that you want, Mike? You want my hands on your skin? Do you want me to fuck you right here? Or should I make you get on your knees for me first?"

"Harvey...," Mike is begging now. With his eyes closed he's clutching at Harvey's shirt, pulling it out of the pants.

Harvey lets him. Lets him palm him through the suit pants while he unbuckles the belt. He's panting heavily when Mike pulls his half erect cock out and begins to stroke it.

Mike feels Harvey's warm hand on his face, gripping his jaw and moving his thumb slowly over Mike's parted lips. When he pushes the thumb into his mouth, Mike moans and starts to suck on the finger, swirls his tongue around it and pumps Harvey's cock faster.

"Fuck" Harvey grabs hold of the hat rack above Mike's head with his free hand to steady himself. He takes the thumb out of Mike's mouth and places his hand on Mike's shoulder instead, pushing him down.

Mike sinks down to his knees and is confronted with a now fully erect cock.

"That's right," Harvey says, "suck me like you really mean it".

_If you like it, there might be more. Please review!_


End file.
